


Bunny's game

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>变成兔子的McCoy和蠢蠢的“大灰狼”Kirk<br/>就那个兔子只要xxoo就能生小兔子的梗，没有生子，不过有蠢蠢的Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny's game

Jim Kirk震惊地站在Leonard McCoy的办公室门口看着他的CMO正喝着他的酒，他不过是离开了几分钟，藏在医疗舱角落里的酒就已经被Leonard喝去了一半。  
此刻的Jim对自己一小时前的决定感到十分后悔，就算只有医疗舱的电脑里有他的过敏原清单，他也该黑了这里的电脑然后去科学部的实验室做检测，而不是直接来医疗舱。  
“Jim？”  
“Bo……Bones。”  
“怎么慌慌张张的？又惹什么麻烦了？”Leonard皱着眉头上下打量了一番他的舰长。  
“没有！我只是以为你不在医疗舱喝酒。”  
“我的班次结束了。”说着他一口喝完了小瓶子里的酒。  
眼见着Leonard喝光了他的酒，Jim重重咽了一口口水，“你感觉怎么样？”  
看在他的脖子和无针注射器那恶劣关系的份上，就算要打死他，Jim都不会承认Leonard刚刚喝光的酒是通过非法渠道弄来的。  
似乎是被Jim战战兢兢的样子逗乐了，Leonard笑出了声，“你又不是第一天认识我了，这么点酒可还不能让我怎么样，不过我真的对你的品位挺失望的，记得提醒我，下次再让你赔我酒的话一定要给你列张清单。”说着Leonard将酒瓶扔进回收通道，摆摆手走出了医疗舱。  
起码现在Spock不会知道他从非法渠道弄来一瓶酒了，虽然酒是一滴都没喝到，可至少不会因为违反制度被逻辑攻击了，Jim边这么安慰自己边走出了医疗舱。

听到舰桥门打开的声音，Jim愉快地转了转他的舰长椅，“Mr. Chekov，今天的体检还愉快吗？”  
“衣点都不好，McCoy医森拔了窝硕有的直尺。”不知道是因为被拔了智齿还是Jim的错觉，他觉得今天Chekov的口音显得更重了。  
“小Chekov都到了长智齿的年纪了啊。”  
“间长，今天素什么接日吗？”  
“不是啊，怎么了？”  
“McCoy医森今天穿了哼复古的拜大褂，害有和素上有点不衣样的帽子。”  
“哦？结束轮值以后我帮你去问问他。”Jim用手撑着脑袋，露出了与严肃的语气完全不同的坏笑。

进了Leonard的舱房后，Jim发现即使已经回到了自己的舱房，Leonard依旧穿着Chekov说的那身白大褂，戴着顶确实看上去有些奇怪的医生帽。走到坐在书桌前处理着什么的Leonard身旁，Jim刚抚上Leonard的肩膀就感到气氛似乎有些不对劲，“今天是什么大日子吗？怎么突然穿成这样？”  
“我想你应该很清楚我为什么要穿成这样吧。”虽然Leonard看起来在笑，不过Jim知道在这微笑的背后其实隐藏着十分可怕的怒火，看着Leonard微笑着站了起来，Jim不由自主地一步一步慢慢向后退了起来。  
CMO的舱房实在不大，没用几分钟Jim就被Leonard逼得靠上了墙壁。  
知道Jim已经无处可逃，Leonard收起了那阴森的笑容，愤怒地一把扯下了头上的帽子，“你倒是说说，我为什么会长出这对兔耳朵啊！那天我喝下去的到底是什么？”  
“某个星球为了增加战士的作战能力研发了一种药剂喝下去以后就能在短期内拥有某种动物的能力副作用是在药效内会长出那种动物的特征比如耳朵当然我在准备喝之前检查过不会让我过敏了只是我没想到会都被你喝掉。”被吓得只用一口气就解释完的Jim战战兢兢看了一眼明显比刚刚更生气的Leonard。  
“非法渠道弄来的吧？”  
感觉到Leonard可能要去拿无针注射器，也不知是从哪找回的勇气，Jim迅速把手伸进白大褂的下摆里，捏上了Leonard的兔子尾巴。其效果也完全出乎Jim的预料，几乎就在捏上尾巴的瞬间，Leonard一下子就瘫进了Jim的怀里。  
“放开我的尾……嗯……”Leonard话才说到一半，就被Jim用最有效的方式堵住了嘴巴，加深这个吻的同时Jim还不忘揉捏Leonard的尾巴，一吻结束Leonard几乎都无法站稳。  
“天，Bones你的尾巴好敏感。”  
“小混蛋放手，我话还没说完！”  
“你蹭着我的地方可不是这么说的。”软软的瘫在自己身上的肉体明显给Jim壮了胆，他毫不犹豫地将Leonard抱上了床，三下两下就脱掉了双方的制服。  
Jim从Leonard的脖颈慢慢向下舔吻，含上胸前挺立的乳尖轻轻啃咬甚至还故意发出了响亮的声音，左手还不忘安抚另一侧的乳尖，右手沿着爱人的身躯慢慢向下，绕过那个最想被照顾的地方一路向下，绕着那个甜蜜的褶皱打起了圈。  
“嗯……”  
倒上润滑液后，Jim试探性地深入了一根手指，似乎是被因此微微颤抖的兔耳所蛊惑，Jim轻轻咬了兔耳一口，换来Leonard一次用力的收缩，“看来耳朵也很敏感啊。”  
或许是药剂的作用，长了兔耳和兔尾的Leonard今天尤为敏感，Jim只花了平时一半的时间就轻松完成了扩张，趁着Leonard喘息出神的档口Jim用力挺进了他的身体。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
抚摸着那对颤抖不已的兔耳，Jim慢慢动作了起来。  
“慢一点……啊……嗯啊……嗯……”药剂的作用使得即使Jim哪怕只是最微小的动作，带来的快感都被无限地放大，Leonard很快就被逼出了生理性的泪水。在Jim一次几乎整根拔出又迅速插入后Leonard用力抓住了Jim的手臂，“Ji嗯……Jim……尾巴……唔嗯……尾巴不舒服……”  
就着仍在对方身体里的姿势，Jim慢慢为Leonard翻了身，他提起对方的腰，想让他换成跪着的姿势，只是Leonard根本就跪不住，最后全靠肩膀和Jim的双手支撑着才不至于完全俯趴下来，而他也除了呻吟几乎发不出别的声音。  
“嗯嗯……放……放开我的尾巴……你这个小混蛋……啊嗯……”  
“哦？你真的觉得我是‘小’混蛋？嗯？”Jim危险地眯起了眼睛，用力揉捏着Leonard的尾巴，狠狠加快了抽送的速度。  
“嗯啊……别……不要了……啊啊……”在Jim又一次用力顶入后，Leonard在几乎毫无抚慰的情况下射了出来，现在他连用肩膀支持自己的力气都没了，于是他放任自己趴在凌乱的床单上小声呻吟着。  
Jim的动作也失去了之前的从容，动作越来越快，越来越用力，他用一只手捏住了Leonard的两只兔耳而Leonard也配合地抬起了头，然后他狠狠射进了Leonard的深处。

在那之后Leonard的兔耳和兔尾很快就消失了，虽然生了Jim一段时间气，不过生活很快就又恢复原状。  
好吧，几乎恢复原状。  
触摸饥渴症患者Jim Kirk最近一个月来不仅没了时不时对Leonard的骚扰，甚至还在躲着Leonard。  
某天夜里，百思不得其解的Leonard走进舰长舱房，滑进了Jim的被子里，就在他要将Jim拥进怀里的时候，原本睡得迷迷糊糊的Jim突然坐了起来，“我突然想起来我还有文书工作没完成。”  
Leonard也跟着Jim坐了起来，“来之前我就问过你的文书士了，你根本没有未完成的文书工作。”  
“呃……那我还有……”  
看着还有些不太清醒的Jim绞尽脑汁想着离开的借口，Leonard突然就明白了，他离开了Jim的床铺，穿上了才脱下的制服，“我明白了舰长，我不会再骚扰你了。”  
看着Leonard是真的要离开自己的舱房，Jim赤着脚追了上去，用力拉住了执意想走的Leonard，“不是这样的！Leonard，你别走！”  
“你最近的行为只能让我想到这个原因。”  
“我从没想过要结束！”  
“那你最近是对我不理不睬究竟是怎么回事！用那些护士的说法，你原来可是除了体检的时候，几乎恨不得时刻都黏在我身上。”  
“那是因为孕早期不能有激烈运动，我怕我会忍不住！”  
“孕……孕早期？”Leonard一脸“你是傻了吗”的表情看着Jim，他不明白Jim究竟是怎么把怀孕和他联系在一起的。  
“就……你知道的，兔子没有固定的发情期，但是一旦，呃……交配过以后，他们就会怀孕，而那天我没忍住射在你里面了，所以……”Jim努力做出最亮晶晶的狗狗眼，认真地看着他的爱人，“我绝对会负责的！”  
“James Tiberius Kirk！”  
被叫了全名的Jim吓得僵硬地站直了身体，通常被Leonard叫全名都表明事态已经非常严重了，“虽然我没见过我爸，和我妈关系也不好，但我一定会学着怎么做一个好爸爸的！”  
“连我女儿都知道地球的公兔子生不了小兔子！你是怎么从星舰学院毕业的！”说着Leonard甩开了Jim的手，大步流星走出了舰长舱房。  
“Bones！Leonard！别生我气，别走啊！”  
这之后企业号内部论坛充斥着抱怨舰长惹怒了CMO，导致大家都不敢靠近乌云密布的医疗舱就是另一个故事了。

-END-


End file.
